So It Started With a Spatula
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: A close call during a hunt leaves one brother fighting for his life and another reeling. Not as cracky as it sounds.


So before we get onto the story, I would like to say Happy Holidays to everyone reading and I hope you're having an awesome celebration. Almost 2014...I cannot believe it.

Anyway, this is a story for my beautiful bestie, CoffeeBulletsFaith! I hope you like it. She requested bleeding out!Sam and this is my first time writing hurt!Sam I believe so I hope I did it justice!

Alright enough from me, onto the story!

* * *

"Don't you dare do this to me, Sammy! Don't you leave me!" A panicked Dean Winchester shouted as he half-dragged, half-carried his unconscious little brother.

The hunt should've been simple. Quick salt and burn, routine really. So after toasting the old, rusty spatula (yes, a spatula) that was keeping the ghost captive in its old home and making sure it had worked, that should've been the end of it right?

Wrong.

Neither brother had been counting on the extra spirit. The damn wife of the old crotchety cook. She had shown up out of nowhere and then all hell had broken loose.

Dean had been cast through a wall, (Again.) and Sam had been thrown down the old basement staircase. And as luck would have it, the floorboards had been rotted, and unfortunately Sam's body had just been a little to heavy for the rickety wood to support.

So with a crash and a desperate grab for something to hold onto, the younger Winchester's body barreled down into the dark basement below, dust making it almost impossible to see.

That had been about ten minutes ago. Dean had quickly and efficiently taken care of the pesky specter (who had taken "till death do us part" a little too seriously..) and had then proceeded to shout his brothers name at such a pitch that any opera singer would be put to shame.

"SAM...CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Dean had shouted down the now ruined staircase.

After hearing no reply, Dean had more or less, thrown himself down into the basement in an attempt to locate his brother.

"Ok, never again." Dean huffed with a groan as he picked himself off of the dusty floor.

Flicking on the flashlight, Dean panned throughout the room, finally settling his gaze on a crumpled form at the bottom of the destroyed staircase.

"Sam!"

His shout was met with a groan this time, and Dean wasted no time in hauling himself over to his fallen family member.

"Sam, are you ok?"

Sam's eyes fluttered open to half mast and after a few moments, his gaze settled on his brother.

"De'n..."

"Thank, God. You're ok, I got ya. You're gonna be fine, little brother. Just gotta get you outta here.." Dean muttered as he looked around for an exit.

"D-dean...som'thn's wrong..."

The older winchester didn't have any time to process the slurred words before a stream of blood ran down his brothers chin.

* * *

CURRENT TIME

After locating and securely tying his overshirt around the wound (an impressive wound at that, the metal pipe Sam had landed on had barely missed his kidney!) Dean had finally managed to get himself and his brother to the impala (oh, baby, how I missed you) and had promptly broke about seventeen laws to get his brother to the hospital.

"Somebody help me!" Dean shouted as he pulled his brother into the crowded ER.

At first no one seemed to notice anything, as if people shouting for help wasn't unusual. But then an elderly woman sitting down with a sick child started screaming about blood and death and everyone turned to see what was distressing the old woman.

Almost instantly there was a flurry of commotion in every direction. People rushing over and forcibly taking Sam from Deans arms and a gurney was rolled out for the fallen brother.

Before Dean could blink, Sam was gone.

* * *

Sam awoke with a groan and a killer sore throat. Looking around himself, he slowly came to realize he was in a hospital. What? When did that happen? ...The hunt! Dean!

Sam shot ramrod straight and immediately regretted it. Slamming back down into the bed, he became aware of the pain in his side. It felt like he had been run through!

"That's cause you were." The deep voice of his brother told him.

Sam's gaze snapped to the side. He must have said that out loud. Dean was seated by the bed looking like he hadn't slept in days. He probably hadn't. He had deep circles under his eyes and an air of tiredness to him, but that didn't seem to affect the big smile that graced his features.

"How ya feelin' Sammy? Do you need anything?"

He tried to say water, but all that came out was a strangled noise that vaguely resembled human speech.

But miracle of all miracles, his brother seemed to understand and had already pushed a styrofoam cup filled with ice water in his face. After drinking a fair amount, he figured he should try and figure out as to what had gone down after his trip down to the basement and why he was here.

"How'd I get here? The last thing I remember is a cracking sound and then black." Sam asked.

"How do you think you got here? I dragged your heavy ass all the way to the car and drove ya here!" His brother snapped.

Dean instantly regretted it after seeing the hurt flash across his brothers face.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just... I was really worried, ok? It was touch and go there for a while.." Dean muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's alright, forget about it..what day is it?" Sam asked with a frown. He felt like he had been sleeping for years!

"Four days." His brother said with a flat tone.

Sam blinked. Four days? He still didn't remember anything. Just the vague feeling of numbness.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me?" Dean demanded.

"It's not like I try too!" Sam shot back.

Yeah, well, you always were a lil clumsy." Dean said with a forced grin.

Sam tried to laugh, but was quickly cut off as the pain in his side returned with a sharp vengeance.

"Hey, hey hey, it's alright. I'll go get the doctor and see about gettin' you the good stuff. Alright?" Dean said while striding towards the door.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called after his brother.

The blonde head of his brother popped up around the corner, "what?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it, someone's gotta keep your ass alive." Dean said with a smirk.

And as Dean turned to continue on his mission to get the doctor, Sam shouted a quick, "Jerk!" after his brother.

And when he heard the muffled, "bitch!" in reply, he knew they were gonna be ok.

* * *

Ok, I hope you enjoyed it! I am going to be re-writing all of my previous works and hopefully finishing any chapter stories I left hangin.

This was written for CoffeeBulletsFaith in an exchange we're doing. We're exchanging a Fic every week of December so there should be a new story up each week. If you haven't read her stories, go read em! They're amazing! :)

Have a good week,

xPsychoPicasso


End file.
